Songs
by FlamingReaper
Summary: A short collection of song-fics.. also, I would like to apologize for not having stories up sooner, I'm terrible with technology and have to have a friend put these up for me.


**1) Sweet transvestite from the Rocky horror picture show**

Francis stared in wide eyed awe as Virgil fidgeted in front of him. Daisy and Freda were on either side of the african-American boy with wide grins on their faces.

"Sparky, what the fuck are you wearing?" Francis finally asked, snickering at Virgil's clothing choice. Virgil gave him a death glare. The outfit in question was a red corset top with black lace, it was attached to black thigh high stockings and a short skirt. The icing on the cake was the girls put him in well done make up.

"They," Virgil ground out, "signed me up to try and play in the rocky horror picture show play schools puttin' on. I didn't even know about it until thirty minutes ago when they forced me into this shit."

The girls giggled cutely.

"Doesn't he look cute Hotstreak?" Daisy asked, big grin on her face.

"Virgil's the only guy we know that could pull this off," Freda said with a matching grin. The look on Virgil's face stopped Francis from agreeing, though he did laugh himself stupid after the girls left and Virgil was ripping himself out of the get up.

**2) Bring me to life by Evenesence.**

When Francis and Virgil fist flirted with the idea of dating each other, Francis was very, lifeless, when it came to many things. His emotions was the major one that he was dead to. His anger and general asshole-ness was the shield and suppressant for his emotions. That began to change when Virgil shyly asked him if he wanted to get dinner one Friday after school. Virgil got him in touch with those locked away emotions, and was the only one that got him to do it. Virgil had literally brought him to life and taught him how to fully trust someone again. The fiery red head loved every minute of it.

**3) Halloween by Aqua**

When Halloween rolled around, the students of Dakota Union high were a twitter with excitement. The school agreed to have a school dance in the gym and were using whatever money they got to help pay for a portion of the school that had been damaged by a rampaging bang-baby. Virgil and Richie were currently on their way home discussing what costumes they were going to where.

"Maybe we could go as brain puppets?" Richie suggested. Both heros looked at each other before braking into maniacal peels of laughter. The event with Madeline Spalding was still a subject of great humor to them. Two blocks away from Virgil's house, they ran into Francis.

"Hey sparky, on the way home?" Hotstreak said with a slight smile. Virgil turned to him with a warm smile.

"You know it. Coming home to, or are you going to be busy?" Virgil asked, both their hands inlaced when Francis got to Virgil's side. The red head nodded. Richie smiled himself, glad that his best friend was happy. Soon the conversation went back to costume choices. Francis smirked slightly.

"You know sparky, you could wear that corset number from the play." Francis said with a chuckle. Richie couldn't stop laughing and Francis was stuck on the couch that night.

**4) Dance magic Dance by David Bowie, Labyrinth soundtrack.**

Francis had never bothered to go to school dances or functions before he, barely, graduated from high school. But going to the Halloween dance with Virgil wearing tight leather pants, knee high boots and a peasant shirt with fake vampire teeth made this one time worth it.

**5) Down in Mexico by the Coasters.**

Francis felt his mouth go dry as he watched Virgil rock his hips to the sound of the music playing. The meta breed, along with many other meta humans had decided, to have a 'party' at the local criminal bar dive. Francis had gone, and on a whim, dragged Virgil with him. Virgil was there to try and prove that he did have a bad boy side. It was a downward spiral from there. Shiv had somehow got Virgil to take some shots then had dared him to give Francis a lap dance. Virgil was doing quite well dancing to the song that Talon had chosen. Before Virgil was finished, Francis had him out of the bar and in the nearest alley screaming for Francis to take him harder.

**6) Everybody's Fool by Evenesence.**

Virgil often felt like a fool, especially when he was being the hero. He felt like he had to be perfect and in control, all the time. Even when he was severely injured he didn't have time to be anything but the perfect statue. Four months into his relationship with Francis, and three and a half months after Francis found out he was Static did Virgil break down. They were in the kitchen and alone in the house when Virgil feel to his knees, sobbing. Francis stood there in wide eyed shock to see his oh so together boyfriend so broken. It took only a minute before Francis was pulling the sobbing hero into his arms and rocking him gently. When Virgil finally calmed down enough to talk Francis asked what was wrong.

"I'm so sick of having to be the perfect statue. I don't want to be in control any more. It hurts to much." Virgil responded listlessly. Francis's eyes held sympathy as his strong arms tightened around Virgil's small frame.

"Then, I'll be in control the rest of the time, okay?" Francis said. The look the hero gave him made him melt.

**7) Figured you out by Nickleback.**

Francis let out a soft moan as Virgil hungrily sucked him off. He loved it when Virgil decided to do this sorts of things to him in public. They were at a movie that both of them had actually wanted to check out, the movie wasn't to terrible, it just wasn't what either of the thought it would be. So, unbeknownst to Francis, Virgil decided to be a very public deviant and suck his lover off. Barely any one was in the theatre and both teens were in back. Virgil had found out early in their relationship, that he loved giving blow jobs, especially to an oh so willing Francis. The pyro's large hands were gripping Virgil's dreaded hair tightly, suppressing the urge to thrust into that talented mouth.

One of the best things Virgil did while blowing him, was taking his time. Virgil could get Francis to come in moments if he wanted to, he could also hold Francis off for thirty minutes before Francis would pull out to fuck Virgil senseless. This was one of the times where it was in between teasingly long, and annoyingly short. After fifteen minutes, Virgil had Francis climaxing hard. Virgil took it all in and swallowed every drop. When he sat up, Francis was zipped up and panting from the aftermath. Both smiled.

**8) I stand alone by Godsmack.**

For the longest time, Francis wouldn't get why Virgil wanted to help him with as many things as the hero could. Virgil would drop what he was doing with friends or family to be there for the him. Sure he understood that Virgil loved him and wouldn't ever leave him, but he didn't understand why Virgil willing stood by his side and supported him so much. Francis had been alone since his parents dumped at the orphanage and vowed that he would always stand alone. Later, when Virgil was lying in a hospital bed from being hit by a car, of all things, Francis finally understood why Virgil was so attentive. It wasn't Virgil that told him this, it was his friends and family, his lover included, that told Francis why the hero wanted to be by his side. Because standing alone, didn't have the comforting warmth of a group of people who loved, cherished and respected each other to help each other through a hard time.

**9) Kryptonite by 3 doors down.**

Neither Virgil or Francis ever thought that they would have a great weakness. When they had told each other that they loved each other and promised to stay together until they grew old and died, they understood what would happened to themselves if the other died.

**10) Lullaby by Manoh **

Virgil paced back in forth, rocking the tiny baby boy in his arms. The hero was singing a lullaby his mother had sung to him to the now calming boy. Virgil smiled when bright green eyes stared back at him. It took a long time, but Francis and him finally had a complete family. Richie was kind enough to grow the baby in his lab, the boy was one hundred percent Virgil's and Francis's child. They didn't know how Richie had done it, but he did. Francis awoke in his bed alone and got up to go to Virgil and their son. When he walked in, all he could do was stare in a gentle awe as Virgil rocked their tiny son to sleep. They had name him Gene Cameron Stone, after Virgil's mother and Francis's younger brother who had died of illness while they were in the orphanage.

Virgil wasn't startled when strong arms wrapped around his still slender waist. Both walked carefully back and forth, soothing their innocent child more. When Gene was finally asleep, Francis dragged Virgil back to be to has his way with him.


End file.
